1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus of a communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna apparatus having a device carrier made of a magneto-dielectric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a communication terminal has an antenna apparatus for transmitting/receiving an electromagnetic wave. The antenna apparatus operates in a specific resonant frequency band to transmit/receive an electromagnetic wave of a corresponding resonant frequency. In this case, when resonating in a corresponding resonant frequency band, impedance of the antenna apparatus becomes an imaginary number. In a corresponding resonant frequency band of the antenna apparatus, a parameter S rapidly changes.
To address this issue, the antenna apparatus has an electrical length of λ/2, for a wavelength λ corresponding to a resonant frequency band, and is configured such that one end of the antenna apparatus is opened or shorted. As the antenna apparatus transmits an electromagnetic wave through a conducting wire and a standing wave is formed, a resonance occurs in the antenna apparatus. In this case, as the antenna apparatus has a plurality of conducting wires having different lengths, a resonant frequency band can be extended.
However, in an antenna apparatus, because an electrical length of a conducting wire is determined to correspond to a resonant frequency band, a size of the antenna apparatus is determined according to the resonant frequency band. Thereby, as a resonant frequency band for transmission by the antenna apparatus is lowered, a problem occurs in that the antenna apparatus becomes too large. Moreover, as the number of conducting wires increases in an antenna apparatus, the problem becomes more serious. That is, as a resonant frequency band is extended in an antenna apparatus, a problem that the antenna apparatus has a large size exists.